


The Silence of Friends

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt!Jim, Hurt!Spock, Tagged as non/con, academyAU, but does have sexual assault, but does not feature rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Jim reaches out to try and help a fellow cadet in trouble. Little does he know how much of an impact it will have on both of their lives.UNFINISHED





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came about after watching the Netflix documentary Audrie and Daisy. It's a pretty shocking thing to see. I'll explain what it's about at the end, as some people may find it too upsetting to read about. 
> 
> Warnings: This story does deal with sexual assault.  
> The point of this is to highlight that important story.  
> At no point during this story, is there a description of any sexual assault, or any sexual scenes mentioned at all (even consensual).  
> That is not the point of this story.  
> This is to highlight the importance of speaking out about the bad things that happen and reaching out to others that are in pain and hurting. 
> 
> Please think carefully before reading this if you think it might adversely affect you. 
> 
> Additional: A lot of the start of this story is written like an instant message system. I didn't go crazy thinking up hilarious usernames for Jim or Spock because that isn't important.  
> Also, there will be some deliberate mistakes in Jim's texting as I feel like he would accidentally press send before he was finished and miss a few letters and things in his haste to connect with someone. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the story.

J Kirk:  
Hi. You don't know me, but we're both at the Starfleet Academy. I'm in the year below you.  
01.32am 

I heard about what happened at that party.  
01.32am

I wanted to tell you that I know what you're going through. I ha  
01.32am

I have been there. Wanted to let you know that if you want to tlk, we can do that. Know you don't know me but.... idk.  
01.33am

Spock, S.T:  
I would prefer to forget the whole incident.  
01.33am

J. Kirk:  
Yeah, I get that. Just doesn't always work like that.  
01.33am

Okay, so I can see your still online and you read my last message like twenty minutes ago and haven;t replied so...  
02.05am

It's okay if you don't wanna talk. I get it.  
02.05am

Change your mind, offers open.  
02.05am

FIVE DAYS LATER

Spock, S.T:  
What do you know about what happened?  
04.44am

J. Kirk:  
Shit, sorry.  
11.17am

Still there?  
11.17am

I'll just tell you anyway. Can always read it later.  
11.19am

Heard you were at some party and got drugged by someone there. Took advantage of you.  
11.19am

There's a video. I've heard there is. Haven;t seen it, but idk, maybe it's a lie?  
11.23am

I don't know how much you wanna know. Just, let me know if you  
11.23am

want to know more or whatever.  
11.23am

Spock, S.T:  
Yes, I wish to know all you know about the incident.  
12.02pm

J. Kirk:  
Like this? Over messages?  
12.03pm

Spock, S.T:  
I am not prepared to meet.  
12.03pm

J. Kirk:  
Kay, I'll tell you what I know.  
12.03pm

 

“Jim, what are you doing here?” Leonard McCoy said as he entered the room they shared. 

“You know about that attack that happened the other day?”

“Unfortunately.” 

“It just... made me think about what happened to me. I wanted to help if I could.”

“You have to stop doing this.”

“You know he was a Vulcan, right? How many Vulcan's are even in Starfleet?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I felt alone. I felt like I had no one. There was only you looking out for me. No one believed me, Bones. And if you hadn't been there-”

“Don't even say it.”

“The point is, it's always happening and everyone wants to brush it under the carpet.” Jim grabbed the PADD and showed it to Bones “Look, I wasn't being pushy. I just offered to be there if he wanted to talk and I left it a couple of days and today he got back to me.”

Bones took the PADD and read the brief messages between the pair. “Wants to know what's being said about him.”

“I bet he doesn't even remember it. He was drugged.”

Bones sighed. “I think this is a bad idea, you getting so involved in this.”

“I just want to help.”

“He doesn't even want to see you, Jim. Telling him everything you know might not make it any better, especially if he's isolating himself and has no outlet to deal with it.”

“I hadn't really thought about that.” 

“He's still waiting for you to tell him something,” Bones said, handing the PADD back over. 

J Kirk:  
Sorry, my room mate just arrived back.  
12.08pm

I think that I need to tell you what I have to say in person. I get that you might not feel comfortable being out with a stranger, so you can pick where we go.  
12.08pm

You can have a friend with you for support, whatever you want. I just don't  
12.08pm

I don't feel comfortable with not knowing how you're doing.  
12.09pm

“What do you think?” Jim asked Bones who was stood beside him. 

Spock, S.T is offline  
12.09pm

“Guess that's your answer.”

~

Spock memories of what had happened to him were sketchy. 

He remembered the party. It wasn't that he went to it, more that in invaded his room. His room mate often went to such events and this was no different. 

But unlike usual, they didn't come and go, they stayed. Spock did his best to ignore them and some of the others tried to push drinks on him, which he declined before his room mate told them that Spock drunk non alcoholic drinks and got him a juice from somewhere.  
They had been invested in him drinking it, oddly so, and he did so just hoping afterwards they would leave.  
They cheered when he finished it, odd, even for intoxicated humans and he went back to his work.  
But before long things started to blur and he couldn't focus on the words or the work.  
He started to drift. 

He didn't recall anything after that except being woken the next day. 

A woman with a kind face was gently shaking him awake. Her name was Nyota. He was outside. He was in his underwear and a vest, nothing else, not even shoes on his feet. She helped him up and took him to her own dorm room.  
Her room mate, an Orion girl, looked surprised to see him there but her concern was evident as she pulled the blanket off her bed and wrapped it around him. He hadn't even realised up until then that he'd been shaking with the cold. 

Nyota had suggested they get him a Doctor but he had refused, said he didn't need one. He wasn't even sure if that were true or not right then.  
The room mate had scrounged some clothes up for him. He didn't know where, but she came back with trousers and a zip up top, even a pair of socks and he was grateful for them.

He was keen to get away from them, even with their kindness, but he realised as he headed back that he would be going back to his own room mate and his part in this, whatever it was, was not insignificant. 

Instead of going straight back, he requested room reassignment first. He was told to fill out a request and they'd look into it.  
Inevitably, he had to go back. There was nowhere else to go. It was busier by then and he could feel eyes upon him as he made his walk to the building then through it. 

Getting inside his room should have been some comfort but instead, he was confronted by his room mate.

~

Spock, S.T:  
I will meet with you.  
10.24PM

J Kirk:  
I'm so glad. Tell me when and where and I'll be there.  
10.26PM

~

The cafe was public and open and friendly enough and Jim thought it was a good choice. 

Spock had told him exactly where he would wait for him and Jim arrived a few minutes early. He wasn't surprised to see the Vulcan sat alone.  
He took a seat opposite Spock and offered a nod of greeting. 

“Thanks for agreeing to this. I know it's... it's not easy.”

“You mentioned something happened to yourself?” Spock said. 

“Er... yeah. First year here. I erm... had a reputation and when I reported it, it got swept under the carpet as nothing. If I hadn't had my friend besides me....” Jim laughs humourlessly. “I had a lot of friends. At least I thought I did. You soon learn who your real friends are.”

Jim looks around the cafe, uncomfortable with Spock's intense glare. He can see Bones in the far corner, a PADD in front of his face as he studies, but his eyes cast over in Jim's direction occasionally. He feels better knowing he's there. He wishes Spock had bought someone with him. 

“What do you know about what happened to me?” Spock asked. He somehow looked even more intense. 

“Do you mind if I?” Jim points to the machine beside them and Spock nods. He orders himself a drink and takes a sip of the hot coffee before he says anything. 

“Not a lot more than what I already told you. There was a party and you were drugged. When you were unconscious they took you down to the shore.” Jim hesitated. It was harder to tell someone this than type it on a screen. 

“Continue.” Spock insisted. 

Jim let out a breath. “They removed your clothes because they'd never seen a Vulcan's body before. And they... touched you in inappropriate places.”

“How do you know so much?”

“Because people who do this kinda shit like to brag.”

Spock didn't say anything. “Your experience was the same?”

“It was a little different.”

“How so?”

Jim let out another long breath. “Like I said, I had a reputation. Not accurate, but it was there. I got drunk and when I was passed out they wrote a bunch of things on my body and then took some pictures and sent them out to everyone.”

“You said there was a video?”

“Of you? Yeah, that's what I heard.”

“And pictures?”

“Maybe. I don't know.” Jim looked him in the eyes then. This was important enough he had to see Spock's reaction. “You're going to report this, right?”

“Why?”

“Because you should.”

“You tried to.”

“I didn't even make it that far. The friends I had turning on me was enough to stop me.”

“I do not believe it will be the wise thing to do. I have no evidence. Unless the video does exist.”

“Why wouldn't it be wise?”

“The repercussions against myself and my family could be grave. I would not wish that to happen.”

“Repercussions?” 

“My room mate's Grandmother is an Admiral. I do not believe it would bode well for me if this were to go any further.”

“You can't let him get away with this because of who he's related too.”

“I believe it is none of your business what I do.”

“If a Vulcan goes forward and lets people know this sort of thing is happening, people will take other cases more seriously. Why can't you see that?” Jim asked. 

“I can not do anything about your reputation. And I can not make this right for you. That is something you will have to do yourself.”

Spock stood up and Jim felt a rage erupt within him and he grabbed the Vulcan by the wrist. “Hey!” he snapped attempting to stop the Vulcan from leaving. 

“Do not,” Spock warned his voice low, his hand clamping round Jim's own wrist and squeezing with Vulcan strength. Jim released his grip, but Spock did not release his own.  
Jim felt a pop as the vice like grip just seemed to tighten and agony radiated from him. At that, Spock's own hand let go and he took a couple of halting steps away. Jim looked up to him, his face showed one of lost confusion, not the rage he'd seen just seconds before. Before he could even think to say anything, Spock turned and left.  
A couple of women left straight after and Jim regretted the scene they'd created. 

He barely noticed Bones beside him. He was gently probing Jim's wrist. “Yep, that's broken.” he said.  
And Jim couldn't help but notice that even though he was angry, there was still concern.  
Jim felt the same way too. 

~


End file.
